Galadriels Spiegel – Die Zeitung von Mittelerde
by Falcons-Tears-SSJ2-Jeri
Summary: UPDATE!!! SEITE 2!!! ^-^ Liebe Menschen, Orks, Elben, Halblinge und was hier so sonst noch so kreucht und fleucht, was Sie hier in den Händen halten ist die erste Ausgabe von Mittelerdes einziger Zeitung Galadriels Spiegel....
1. Seite 1, Ausgabe 1

Authors Note: 

Tralala... hehehe.... mhh... das ist dann mal unsere erste Herr der Ringe Parodie (wir haben zuvor sehr viel die Geheimen Tagebücher gelesen und wahrscheinlich seeehr davon inspirieren lassen, wir hoffen ihr nehmt und das nicht Übel, aber die sind eben einfach genial XD....)

Wir schweigen ab hier.... und have fun reading und vielleicht auch Reviewn ^^??? 

Falcons und Jeri ^-^

Disclaimer:

Alle Charas gehören nicht uns sondern natürlich Mister T.... J.R.R. Tolkien ^^

Galadriels Spiegel – Die einzige Zeitung von Mittelerde 

Vorwort von Gandalf dem Grauen:

Liebe Menschen, Orks, Elben, Halblinge und was hier so sonst noch so kreucht und fleucht,

was Sie hier in den Händen halten ist die erste Ausgabe von Mittelerdes einziger Zeitung Galadriels Spiegel.

Unser qualifiziertes Team wird Sie in Zukunft über alles was in Mittelerde geschieht (oder auch nicht geschieht), oder geschehen wird informieren.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen 

Gandalf der Graue

Ihr Team:

Kummerecke mit Gandalf

Mittelerde Klatsch und Trasch mit Frodo, Merry und Pippins 

Legolas Schönheitstipps

Mittelerdesportnachrichten mit Aragorns

Boromirs Musikkanten Ecke (mit den aktuellen Mittelerdecharts)

Bilbos kleine Märchenecke (für die kleinen Leser)

**Seite 1, Ausgabe 1 :**

**Kummerecke mit Gandalf**

Leserbrief:

Sehr geehrter Herr Gandalf,

nach langem hin und her habe ich mich endlich dazu durchgerungen Ihnen, einem so hochqualifiziertem Ratgeber, mein kleines Problem vorzutragen.

Es gibt da jemandem in meinem Leben, nennen wir Ihn doch einfach... der Ringträger, zu dem ich mich schon seit langem sehr hingezogen fühle. Ich habe auch schon einige dezente Annäherungsversuche unternommen die er jedoch nicht wahrzunehmen schien.

Einmal, da habe ich ihn zum Beispiel aus einem Orkturm gerettet, er war völlig nackt und seine schöne Haut glänzte so rot in der Sonne und er... ähh... ich glaube ich schweife ab, auf jeden Fall habe ich ihm danach die schicksten Orkklamotten gesucht die ich finden konnte, in denen er übrigens wirklich sexy aussah, aber er hat immer noch nicht verstanden was ich für ihn fühle.

Kannst du mir helfen, was soll ich nur tun, ich bin schon völlig verzweifelt.

Samwise Gamdschie, Hobbingen (Auenland)

Gandalfs Rat:

Hallo Herr Samwise,

erst mal vielen Dank für Ihr freundliches (wenn auch sehr schleimiges) Kompliment, wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen ich hätte diesen Brief auf so beantwortet.

Wenn ich das richtig deute haben Sie da wirklich ein ernsthaftes Problem *hüstel*.

Der Herr Ringträger, so Leid es mir tut, muss ein geistig sehr einfach gestrickter Mensch sein, wenn er Ihre eindeutigen Annäherungsversuche nicht bemerkt.

Ich kann Ihnen in diesem Fall jedoch nur eines raten: 

Gehen Sie direkt auf Herrn Ringträger zu und sagen Sie ihm frei von der Leber weg was Sie für ihn empfinden, möglicherweise wartet er schon lange auf ein solches Geständnis von Ihnen.

Passen Sie gut auf sich auf

Gandalf der Graue

~*~

Leserbrief:

Guten Tag Herr Gandalf *säusel*,

mein Name ist Balrog aus Moria, Sie müssten mich eigentlich noch kennen, nachdem Sie in Moria von meiner Brücke mit mir zusammen direkt in mein Federbett gefa... lassen wir das. Ich war damals sehr betrübt das du mich schon nach einer Nacht schon wieder hast sitzen lassen, ich hatten nicht gedacht das du nur an einem One Night Stand interessiert bist... ich hätte gleich den schicken Elben nehmen sollen... ähh.. nunja, das ist aber eigentlich nicht das Problem... ich bin nämlich schon längst darüber hinweg musst du wissen, auch ich habe Gefühle musst du wissen, aber ich bin Stark, ich habe es geschafft. Es macht mir auch überhaupt nichts aus das du mit Celeborn kopulierst, keine Angst ich Galadriel nichts verraten, so unkollegial wollte ich da dann doch nicht sein. 

So, jetzt aber zu meinem wirklichen Problem, als wir damals so diese wunderschöne Nacht... na ja... du weißt schon unten in meiner Rotlichthöhle hatten ist wohl mein kleines Nachttischlämpchen (du weißt schon das mit den rosa spitzen der goldenen Borde) zerbrochen... und jetzt ist es immer so dunkel. Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll und es ist mir auch ein bisschen peinlich, ich fürchte mich sehr, Nachts im dunkeln wenn ich einsam in meinen flauschigen Bett liege und meinem Schmerz den ich aber schon längst überwunden habe nachhänge und die Orks ihre komischen Trommeln trommeln... äh jetzt bin ich raus... ja auf jeden Fall ICH HAB FÜRCHTERLICHE ANGST IM DUNKELN! HILF MIR GANDALF!!

Dämon Balrog, Moria (Sehr dunkle Höhle)

PS: Ich vermisse dich... übrigens habe ich deinen roten String gefunden...

Gandalfs Rat:

Hallo Balrog *hehehe*

Ja, das ist natürlich ein sehr, sehr, sehr schwieriges Problem (und das nicht nur für dich --°°°). 

Das einzige was ich dir noch schnell raten kann, bevor ich für eine Weile untertauche (wärm schön mal das Bett an ^o^v...), weil mich Galadriel sonst umbringt ist: 

Kauf dir einfach eine neue Lampe (aber nimm diesmal eine mit verstellbaren Lichtstärken und Schlummermusik).

Bussi links, Bussi rechts dein

Gandalf der Graue

_.-~*~-.__.-~*~-.__.-~*~-.__.-~*~-.__.-~*~-.__.-~*~-.__.-~*~-.__.-~*~-.__.-~*~-.__.-~*~-._

Wer Rechtschreibfehler gefunden hat darf sie behalten und wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen... sollen wir weiter machen??? ^^


	2. Seite 2, Ausgabe 1

**Authors Note:**

Okay... falls irgendwer weiß wo wir wohnen...bitte nicht die Hopplaarbeiter vorbeischicken... uns geht's noch gut... na ja, okay wenn ihr das gelesen habt seit ihr wahrscheinlich anderer Meinung... egal... auf jeden fall ist es irgendwie nicht normal unserer Meinung nach... aber wer ist das schon ^^°°°

Much fun ^o^v

****

Disclaimer: 

Alles nicht unseres…. Alles dem Tolkien seins ^^

****

****

**Seite 2, Ausgabe 1 **

**Bilbos kleine Märchenecke (für die kleinen Leser)**

****

In jeder Ausgabe gibt es an dieser Stelle ein kleines Märchen allein erdacht vom großen Hobbit Bilbo Beutlin.

Saruman lass deinen Bart herunter 

Es war einmal vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit, da lebte ein wunderschöner Zauberer in einem Knusperturm. Eine böses Einäugiges Wesen, eigentlich bestand es nur aus einem Auge, hatte ihn einst dort eingesperrt und ihm nur eine kleine goldene Kugel zum spielen gelassen, die ihm aber nach kurzer Zeit unglücklicherweise in einen Brunnen fiel.

_(Anmerkung der Redaktion (Gandalf): Bilbo, in diesem Turm gab es keine Brunnen und zum Knuspern ist der mit Sicherheit auch nicht..._

_Bilbos Kommentar: Halt die Klappe du alter Nörgler, das ist mein Märchen!!!)_

Da hatte er gar nichts mehr zum spielen, so vertrieb er sich dich Zeit damit das Muster der Raufasertapete zu zählen und in der Nase zu bohren und aus dem Erzeugnis kleine Skulpturen zu formen. Er hat schon eine beachtliche Sammlung, unter anderem gab es da kleine Elben und Hobbits und... aber eigentlich ist das für den Fortgang unseres Märchens nicht weiter von Belang.

Eines Tages hatte er sich völlig ausgegraben und er langweilte sich fürchterlich da er jetzt nicht mal mehr Skulpturen formen konnte, also entschloss er sich mal aus dem Fenster zu sehen was er noch nie zuvor getan hat. Welch Wunderdinge er da draußen sah! Er konnte sich gar nicht satt sehen! 

_(Anmerkung der Red. (Merry): Apropos satt? Darf ich dich fragen Bilbo, was hat der Zauberer eigentlich so gegessen, wie kam er an was ran? Wenn er da oben in dem Turmzimmer eingesperrt war?_

_Bilbo: Das tut hier überhaupt nichts zur Sache, verdammt noch mal! Mischt euch nicht immer ein! Das ist mein Märchen!)_

Von diesem Tag an kam er immer zu diesem Fenster und entdeckte immer neue Wunderdinge. Plötzlich war etwas anders, ein schmucker Reiter auf einem braunen Ross ritt unten am Turm vorbei, sein Name war Streicher!

(_Anmerkung der Red. (Aragorn): HEY! Momentchen mal! Ich bin nicht schwul!_

_Bilbo: Und das soll ich dir jetzt glauben? Naja... bitte schön... übrigens nettes Schwert hast du da... kannste jetzt wieder von meiner Schlagader wegnehmen ^^°°°...)_

Der Reiter hieß Legolas, Sohn Thranduils.

_(Anmerkung der Red. (Legolas): Ich glaube nicht Bilbo... er hieß NICHT Legolas!_

_Bilbo: Ach ihr seits alle Spielverderber! Guuut... letzter Versuch!)_

Unten am Turm standen sieben kleine Orks, mit Zipfelmützen und jeder trug ein Eimerchen und Schaufelchen und sie kehrten die Einfahrt zum Knusperturm.

Sie hießen, Birni, Apfi, Pfirsi, Traubi, Banani, Mangoli und der Außenseiter Karotti. 

Karotti war es der also zur Lebkuchenklingel an der Tür ging und während er sie putzte drückte er sie aus versehen. 

Unserer Zauberer rief durch das Fenster nach unten:

„Ihr habt geklingelt!?"

Obwohl unser Zauberer immer alleine war und niemanden zum reden hatte, außer seinen Skulpturen, die ihm jedoch nie antworteten, hatte er es geschafft sich immer ordentlich zu artikulieren. Er schrieb sogar Gedichte , hier ein Beispiel:

**Die Raufasertapete**

Von Saruman dem Weißen eingesperrt im Knusperturm

So viele lange Jahre schon

Lebe ich in diesem Turm ohne Balkon.

Hobbys hab ich keine,

denn ich bin immer so alleine.

Nur du bist da

Tag aus Tag ein,

ich will nicht mehr ohne dich sein.

Oh du edelste aller Tapeten

Ich könnte dich den ganzen Tag immer nur anbeten.

So viele Muster tust du enthalten,

niemals könnte ich dich spalten 

um dich irgendwann mal neu zu gestalten.

Drum sag ich ganz schlicht

Oh du liebe Tapete verlasse mich nicht!

Nunja, über Geschmack lässt sich bekanntlich streiten, lassen wir das und fahren wir mit dem Märchen fort.

Jedenfalls erblickte er Karotti dort unten an der Tür stehen.

Karotti nahm seine Zipfelmütze vom Kopf und starrte hingerissen nach oben, was er sah fand er wunderschön.

„Hallo du holder Maiderich! Mein Name ist Rübi, ähh Karotti und wer seit ihr?"

„Ähm, hab ich vergessen..."

„Oh weh! Karotti spreche nicht mit ihm! Das Saruman, Sauron hat uns verboten mit ihm zu sprechen!" Meinten die anderen Orks und hüpften eiligst davon. Karotti war traurig und weil er einfach nicht anders konnte, kehrte er noch in der selben Nacht noch mal zum Knusperturm zurück.

„Saruman! Oh Saruman bist du wach!?" Rief Karotti.

„Jetzt schon..." Grummelte unser Zauberer Saruman und zerrte sich in aller Eile noch schnell die Lockenwickler aus dem Bart und wischte die Gurkenmaske ab, dann trat er zum Fenster und erblicke Karotti im Mondschein mit der Zipfelmütze auf dem Kopf.

„Mach bitte die Tür und lass mich herein, denn du hast es mir angetan!" Säuselte der kleine Ork verträumt.

„Hä? Was hab ich dir angetan? Ich war doch immer hier oben und war ganz brav..."  
Obwohl sich Saruman gut artikulieren konnte verstand er oftmals nicht was andere meinten, immerhin war er wie schon gesagt immer alleine und hatte wenig Kontakt mit Gleichaltrigen.

Doch Karotti verzagte und rief erneut:  
"Öffne mir bitte die Tür!"

Saruman war verzweifelt, denn auch er konnte sich dem Charme des kleinen Karotti nicht entziehen und wollte das er zu ihm in den Turm kam.

„Das geht nicht, die Tür ist immer abgeschlossen, der gemeine kleine Sauron hat mich hier eingesperrt der alte Miesepeter, nur weil ich ihm einmal seine Kontaktlinse versteckt habe und er dadurch nicht sehen konnte wie ihm Isilduris den Finger abschlug..."

„Was sollen wir jetzt nur tun!?" Fragte Karotti denn Tränen nahe.

„Geh zu BayWa und kauf ne Leiter." Meinte Saruman erfreut über seine gute Idee und klatschte begeistert in die Hände, endlich würde er nicht mehr alleine sein in seinem Turm... auf die Idee das er durch eine Leiter hätte nach unten steigen können kam er nicht.

Karotti ging also sofort zum nächsten BayWa Shop, der sich in Rohan befand, er war schnell zu Fuß und somit nur zwei Tage später wieder da. Mit leeren Händen...

„Wo ist die Leiter Karotti?" Fragte Saruman enttäuscht.

„In Helms Klamm lief ein Leitermarathon, da dacht ich mir ich mach mit... vielleicht hät ich ja gewonnen und wir hätten schon mal das Preisgeld für Gardinen ausgeben können... nur leider hatten die wohl was dagegen und haben meine Leiter umgeschuppst als ich fast oben war... da ging die Leiter kaputt und ich hatte kein Geld für eine neue."

„Mist und was nun?"

„Ich weiß etwas! Saruman oh Saruman lass deinen Bart herunter!"

Und so ließ Saruman seinen langen weißen mit Korkenzieherlocken versehen Bart hinunter. Karotti musste sich ganz schön strecken um ran zu kommen, doch er schaffte es, nachdem sich Saruman so weit herausgelehnt hatte das er sich nur noch mit den Zehen am Fensterrahmen halten konnte.

Karotti kletterte und kletterte und als er die Bohnenranke erklommen hatte...

_(Anmerkung der Red. (Legolas): Darf ich anmerken das es gerade noch sein mit Korkenzieherlocken versehener Bart war an dem Karotti hoch geklettert war?_

_Bilbo: Oh,... ja... stimmt... tschuldigung...)_

Karotti kletterte und kletterte und als den Bart erklommen hatte und sich durch das kleine Fenster zwängte warf er Saruman um. Er wurde gegen die Wand geschleudert und verwandelte sich in einen Frosch der gleich darauf in einen Hundertjährigen Schlaf fiel.

„Oh weh!" Entfuhr es Karotti und die einzige Möglichkeit die er sah seinen Zauberer zu retten war ihn wach zu küssen, woher Karotti das auch immer wusste weiß keiner so genau... auf jeden Fall geschah es so und wie durch ein Wunder erwachte Saruman und verwandelte sich wieder in den wunderschönen Zauberer zurück.

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind leben sie noch heute und basteln in ihrem Knusperturm Skulpturen während sie die Muster in der Raufasertapete zählten. 

ENDE 


End file.
